


Speaking with the Dead

by DungeonInspector



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Eavesdropping, Gen, Sad, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DungeonInspector/pseuds/DungeonInspector
Summary: A short drabble for the headcanon idea that Kurapika talks to the jars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> U/DaObjection your head cannon of Kurapika talking to the eyes has infected me. I blame this drabble on you. I was aiming for humor at how weird it would all sound from Linssen's POV, but it ended up mostly sad.
> 
> Sorry that it's been about two weeks since I've posted anything, but on the upside [r/HxHFanficton ](https://www.reddit.com/r/HxHFanfiction/)exists now so come join in and post links to your stories there!

Fingers clicking along his keyboard, Linssen typed his report. Office Assistant was a far cry from his usual work as a bodyguard, but it suited him well. He'd never been ashamed of his employment by the mafia, but as a Hunter, he was often criticized for his choice to serve organized crime. To his joy, he had a solid comeback as the Nostrade family had been saved from failure through a transformation into a legal gambling and bodyguard business. There was, however, a problem.

His boss, Kurapika was down in the basement church, _again_. Soft as silk and cold as the iron chains on his hand words spoken like prays floated from the private world below.

"Don't worry, I'll find everyone. I'll make sure the whole family is back together again..."

Linssen paused as he imaged Kurapika holding one of the jars of body parts while stroking the glass tenderly. He turned to look over his shoulder at the door and shuddered. Neon's unnatural fascination with the remains of the dead had been disturbing, but Kurapika took it to another level. There was a strange look to him when he held those jars, possessive, yet familial as if he were looking at a loved one.

“I won't let anyone else see you like this. Lifeless and enraged, that's not who you are.”

Footsteps echoed as Kurapika left his personal hell for an entirely different one, designer shoes and suit for the price of his soul.

As he entered the office above his ever present frown deepened. It was time to get back to business, but no matter how hard he pushed himself, it was never enough. Everything smelled of formaldehyde when he rested and everything smelled of blood when he worked.

Pushing his chair back, Linssen turned to face Kurapika. “...If you ever need to talk-”

“No.”

Eyes too dark for Kurapika's fair complexion stared down at him. They were a normal dark brown, nearly black, still, his skin crawled and his mouth ran dry. A touch of fear ran down his spine as he felt a monster within Kurapika looking back at him through those angry eyes.

The desk creaked as Linssen opened his file drawer and withdrew a single fat folder.

“Well, then your next meeting is at five. Here's all the information you'll need on Don Gotti. He operates mainly in Yorknew around the Kings area. This guy is a real piece of work: extortion, bribery, racketeering, murder-”

“And the Scarlet Eyes?”

“Bought last spring at an underground auction in the Windy City.”

Bone thin fingers snagged the file from Linssen's hand. Always in motion towards his goal, Kurapika was already opening the front door when he hesitated. A rare smile, long thought dead, ghosted onto his face as he peeked back over his shoulder and said, “Good work.”

The door slammed shut leaving Linssen alone with his paperwork and a basement full of the silently staring eyes of the desecrated dead.

“I need a raise.”


End file.
